Connections
by hermionefan923
Summary: My take on the day Willow took Faith home from LA set in the seventh season


A/N: I just wanted to say that I quit writing a while back I had a ruff year and I guess you could say I lost my muse. Ive been trying to find it again for a while, and this idea just kind of popped into my head today. I don't know how good this story will be but its the first time I have tried to write Buffy fiction so I beg you to give it shot and leave some feed back for me so I can improve myself. I wrote this for a girl...The girl that I guess you could say I let get away but it was completely my fault and well its something that I have to live with...so I know that she might lurk around in Buffy fiction so I put it here in hopes that she might see it....but anyways here it is

Its a deep connection people need with each other. Its a need that far out weighs anything else. An understanding that if you are connected with at least one other person on the planet then maybe, one day everything can be somewhat OK.I used to have that connection with someone. Tara, she was my connection to everything. She was my partner, my friend and my lover. I feel that the thing that connected us on a higher level was the magicks. The common bond that made us know that everything was OK.

However as I so tragically learned from previous experiences nothing right stays that way. Tara my sweet and wonderful connection to the world was suddenly ripped away from you all know the results of my angel being taken away. I became a heartless murderer. Well maybe not heartless cause after all I was seeking vengeance for my broken heart.  
So now its a year later and not a day went by where I felt connected to anything, until today. Until today I have been walking around like a big pile of unconnected tissue, and Im not even sure if there is such a thing. What you ask has me feeling suddenly connected again? No my friends not what, but who? It came as a bit of a shock to me when I realized it.

Faith, yes the five by five cleavagey slut bomb. However shes so much better then that now. Yes shes still...wow cleavagey and thats completely fine with me. But as I drove us home from LA tonight we got a chance to talk really for the first time. During this conversation I realized that me and Faith aren't so different anymore. We both committed one of the most worse crimes to commit, and with that we both have to walk around with the regret and bourdon that it comes with. Now we both have someone to really talk to about it. Thats were the connection is and for the first time in a year everything might have a shot at being OK. And I want her near me cause I want to hold on to that good feeling and lets face it Faith is a hottie. When we were through talking Faith grabbed my hand and squeezed it a bit, but she didn't let go. It was almost like she was afraid to let go, afraid to lose the one connection she has to staying grounded.

When we arrived at the house is when she released my hand. My arm went instantly numb from the lack of contact. We went inside and Faith had her hellos, reunions, "Im sorries" and confrontations. Then when it was finally over she turned to me.

"Damn Red its been a long day I need a drink."

"Well lets go to the kitchen and see what we can find then." I reply not wanting tthe day to end just yet.

She extended her arm towards the kitchen signaling me to lead the way. When we reached out destination I poured us each a glass of Buffy's favorite stash. We consumed the burning alcohol while having comfortable small talk. Then it happened. She placed her glass down on the counter top and walked over to me like she had a purpose. She placed her hands gently on my waist and pulled me close. I had never though until now that Faith had a gentle bone in her body and the thought scared me and excited me all at the same time. She pressed her lips to mine. My arms acted of their own accord and snaked their way around her neck. I pulled her closer and deepened our kiss.

She broke it sometime later and it took everything I had to suppress a whimper.

"Well red what do ya say we take this upstairs?"

Her husky breath sent shivers up my spine and my brain turned to jello.

"yea sure we should get some rest tonight shouldn't we" I smiled a knowing smile.

She returned that famous cocky grin of her. The one I know I could grow to love.

"Actually I wasn't planing on sleeping or reast. I was thinking something a little more extra curricular"

"oh well you know how I like my studies, lead the way professor"

She took my hand and lead me out of the kitchen. Yea everything would be OK.

END


End file.
